Cars: The Video Game Quotes
Here is a list of some of the characters from Cars: The Video Game and their quotes. Note that this page is still under construction and will change over time. Lightning McQueen *"I... am speed." *"1 winner, 4 losers." *"Okay. Let's do this." *"Wha... Downshift... Checkered flag..." *"Wh-what? Did I win?" *"Oh... yeah. I was dreaming about a race." *"No, it wasn't any ordinary race." *"It was the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, and you were in it," *"...And Doc, and Mater was the announcer -" *"What?" *"Oh, you got that right." *"Wow, sounds like I'd better get busy!" *"Yeah... showtime." *"Ka-chow!" *"Hey, Lizzie. Whatcha got there?" *"Ooh, postcards. Old one, too." *"Wow..." *"Ooh, look at that one." *"Don't worry, Lizzie, I'll find 'em. They can't have gone too far." *"Um...okay?" *"Was that English?" *"What about you guys?" *"Alright then welcome. The more the merrier." *"Psst... Mater." *"Come on, let's go tractor tipping." *"Me? Afraid of tractors?" *"Nah. Frank's a big guy. Moves slow." *"He moves left, I'll fake to the right. He cuts to the right, I'll shoot to the left." *"Easy. We run." *"Woaaah!!!" *"Of course, are you kidding, who could forget..." *"Yeah, you know, I think you look familiar..." *"Yeah, this is uh...?" *"Actually, ladies, I don't think that's such a good idea." *"You don't have to do this." *"Sow... How'd it go?" *"Really?" *"So what about that drive?" *"Sorry." *"Come on Doc, I still got it." *"Sure, sure. Right to go left, and this time, I'm not going into the cactus, old timer." *"Whew! Good run." *"What, me? Racing the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?" *"How's that? Okay?" *"What's he doing here?" *"Yeah, must be nervous." *"Hmm. You think I should do the same thing to him?" *"Go to his town, hide out and watch him practice?" *"Yeah, I'm ready, I'm pumped!" *"Hey Guido, all set?" *"Ah, hello, Chick." *"So? Big deal?" *"You are so driven Chick, I love that about you!" *"Hey Fillmore, what's cookin'?" *"Woah, Fillmore! What's in that?" *"You think it'll help me go faster?" *"Uhh, yeah." *"Really? Thanks!" *"No, but I think someone might." *"Well, I've seen a lot of hubcaps and tires by the side of the road outside town -" *"Do you want me to have Mater pick 'em up for you? *"He's got a point there." *"Sarge, I'm not really a soldier." *"Yes sir." *"Yes sir!" *"No faltering. Check." *"You've been reading my press, haven't you, Sarge?" *"Although you left out sleek, charming and dashing." *"Okay. I'm going." *"I want some coolant." *"Yes." *"Oh, yes please." *"Alright Mack, we got a race to get to!" *"Hey! I'm looking for the World's Best Backwards Driver, you seen him around?" *"Do you think he has time to give me that backwards driving lesson he promised?" *"Oh. I think so. Right to go left. Now where have I heard that before?" *"Good race, Mater. Think I got the hang of it?" *"Gintil? Mater, what's a gintil?" *"Mater, my name's not... Litnig." *"You're not so good with the whole spelling thing, are you?" *"Keeping cool, Sheriff?" *"Yeah, I hate those little buggers too. Get all stuck in your grill -" *"Right, that chase. Well, you gotta remember, you had help." *"Well, there was some barbed wire snagged on my bumper, telephone wires..." *"...And that statue of Stanley kind of slowed me down too." *"Sheriff, no. Would I do something like that?" *"Wait a second." *"You're not gonna bust me for speeding and throw me into the impound afterwards, are you?" *"What? I thought all cops liked doughnuts." *"Ah, come on, gimme a little laugh on that, the doughnuts, that's funny!" *"Mater, you realise of course, most cars do not do that on purpose." *"The Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, huh? Lemme guess. Demolition derby." *"Ow! What're you, crazy?! *"No. I think I'll sit this one out." *"Wow, Mater, I thought my races were rough, that was... You're missing a tooth!" *"Wow, thanks, Mater! Hey look, you didn't have to take all that abuse just for me, you know." *"Oh yeah?" *"And I take it that would be you's guys?" *"Okay, guys, no problem. I accept your... opportunity." *"Ready when you are, buddy!" *"Wheel Well?" *"Great. Just a nice, leisurely drive, right?" *"Ladies first." *"Yeah... you mean the first time you tricked me into a race?" *"I'll never forget it." *"Yeah Doc, this new upgrade feels great!" *"Looks okay to me." *"What's that? I can't hear you." *"Nope, still gettin' nothin'." *"Oh what, are you gonna slice and dice me with your spoiler?" *"Tell you what, subwoofer, three laps oughta settle this." *"Me, you, and your little tweeter friends. When I win, you let me pass." *"Oh, and you can throw in one of your boost canisters." *"Seriously, do you really need that much boost?" *"Okay. Boost tank." *"Aw, come on guys, don't be so hard on yourselves. You know what?" *"Just learn to relax, go take a drive." *"Uh...Luigi...hellooo..." *"Hey, there's these guys in town that wanna race me..." *"...And I'm gonna need a new set of tires, so hit me." *"No, Luigi, that's not gonna cut it. I think I need something a little bigger." *"You're about to find out...Let's do this!!" *"What did you say, puny tow truck?!" *"Oh yeah, right, right. Sorry." *"Hey, Chickster, what're you doing out here, dog?" *"Aww, you went back to school? Good for you, Chick." *"Maybe you'll even graduate this time. Education is so important." *"I forgot to tell you, Chick, the roads out here aren't like the tracks you and I are used to." *"No, they got these things called... right turns." *"Oh that's right, I forgot. You like losing in front of a crowd. See you at the stadium." *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"Sheriff, have you seen Mack?" *"Is he okay?" *"Oh good, I'm glad he's alright. Aw, no! I need that stuff for my next race!" *"That's it. You can mess with me, but you don't mess with my friends." *"Some car?" *"Ah, Chick." *"Come on, I'm ready. Let's go find Chick." *"Yeah, yeah, okay. Alright. Let's go win this thing." *"What's the matter, Thunder? Didn't expect to see me here?" *"You know what I'm talking about. Chick." *"Hey listen, Chick, luck had nothing to do with it. I won, fair and square." *"You know, if you're gonna be a loser, why not be a graceful loser?" *"I'll tell you what Chick. I'll race you again." *"Actually, Darrell, I've got something better in mind. The Radiator Springs Grand Prix." *"Three races. One in each part of Ornament Valley. And ending with one last piston cup race." *"Can we do that?" *"You doing okay, Chick?" *"This is it, Mack." *"Hey. What's the matter?" *"Ah, come on, Mack." *"You know that a champion has to go back the following season to defend his trophy, right?" *"You and I got plenty more road to travel, partner." *"Ka-ka-chow!" *"Aw, come on, Doc. I'm a veteran of the road now! A seasoned traveller!" *"I'm not gonna get stuck." *"Thanks, Mater." *"I dunno. Wherever the road takes us, I guess. It's a pretty big country." *"Nah." *"Huh, don't worry. It's in a good place." *"Aww so this is what Chick feels like?" *"Ch-ch-ch-chow!" *"Come back! Come back!" *"Come on, I'm ready for anything, bring it on!" *"Didn't I pass you already?" *"Easy!" *"Focus McQueen!" *"Guys what can I say? Winning's my destiny!" *"Have you ever heard the word perfection? That's me. Yeah, me, Lightning McQueen!" *"Here comes 900 Horse Power!" *"Hey, don't be that way!" *"Hey, don't feel bad. You're getting past by the best!" *"Hey, look at this. Ka-chow!" *"Hey, no problem. It was an honour to beat you!" *"Hey, this isn't how the story goes!" *"Hey, wait up!" *"Hold it!" *"I'm faster than fast!" *"I'm faster than fast, I'm quicker than quick, I'm Lightning!" *"It's all in the preparation!" *"Just keep doing your best. That's all you can ask of yourselves!" *"Ka-chow!" *"Kids, don't try this at home!" *"Lightning McQueen is quicker than quick!" *"Mr. McQueen, unacceptable!" *"Nah-nah-nah, pure luck!" *"Now that's just wrong!" *"Now what?" *"Oddly enough, I don't have any limitations!" *"Oh it's nice to be me!" *"Oh, now you're making me mad!" *"Oh, race fans, what an up set!" *"Oh, the piston cup. It's so close!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Oh you like that? Have some more!" *"Okay, nice seeing ya!" *"Okay okay, temporary setback!" *"One for the fans!" *"One for the ladies!" *"Pack your trunk pal. Your going home!" *"Thanks folks I'll be here all week!" *"That's not supposed to happen!" *"That's what I'm talking about!" *"This is not good for my image!" *"This won't hurt a bit!" *"Ugh, I hope no one saw that!" *"Watch the bolt! Watch the bolt!" *"Where did you come from?" *"Why do you gotta be like that?" *"Who's bad? I'm bad!" *"Yeah!" *"Yeah... showtime!" *"You again? Bye!" *"You just got struck by Lightning!" *"You know what perfection means? You're looking at it!" *"You never know where Lightning will strike!" "Tow" Mater *"Ladies and gentlecars." *"...Welcome to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix!" *"And boy, it's gonna be a humdinger of a race, too!" *"Wooo-oo! Check out them fancy racin' outfits!" *"Yep, we got some familiar faces! And some new guys, too!" *"And of course, we got my best friend here too..." *"Radiator Springs' own most famous race car, Mr. Lightning McQueen!" *"So let's get this show on the road!" *"What? What happen - somebody call the police..." *"Oh, hey, buddy." *"Wait a minute, you wanna go tractor tipping?" *"Ha-ha, please, I thought you was a-scared." *"No, a-scared of Frank." *"I seen him move pretty fast." *"Well, alright then smarty-fenders, what if he comes straight as us?" *"He-he. This is gonna be fun." *"Run! He's gonna get ya!" *"You bet your ding-dang bumper I do!" *"There's certain rules when you's drivin' backwards..." *"...The first thing you gotta do is turn your rear tires like they was your fronts, like this here." *"Then once you're goin' a bit and you wanna head left, all you gonna need to do is turn right. Got it?" *"You sure do, Mr. Guh, uh, gint... grun, ginn, grint... Mr. Gintil!" *"It's your name, backwards! Hello?!" *"Well, I gotta practice for my race. I'm a real racin' car now!" *"Yep, it's my favourite racin' track in the whole world." *"Well, it's a family tradition! Look, there's my cousin Tommy-Joe right there!" *"Aw, he just done give you a hood-butt. That's Tommy-Joe's way of saying hey." *"I got an idea. Lightning! You wanna help us practice for our big race?" *"I am? No, I didn't have no teeth there before." *"Hey, Lightning, I won you a present! Check this out, I know how you love this boosty stuff." *"Abuse? That was fun! And besides, what're best friends for anyway?" *"Ha-ha, that was funny!" *"Lightning, for Pete's sake, the race is over. You can stop your yellin' now." *"Hey, what's that red light flashin' in there for?" *"I'm on the TV?! Wooo-hoo!! I gotta call the relatives!" *"Oh, sorry." *"My hometown." *"He's the ugly green car with the moustache, right?" *"Boy, this here is gonna be some kinda fun." *"Listen, we ain't done had no one fall off a these here roads in a long time... I think." *"And if he gets stuck again -" *"Well if you do, you know I'll be there to help you out." *"So uh, where we gonna goin' anyway?" *"Aww you're name's not Mater too is it?" *"Boy, that's good!" *"Boy, that's nicer than a truck full of......uh......bunch of nice stuff!" *"Don't feel bad, it's only me!" *"Hey!" *"Hey buddy!" *"Hey, loser, I can see in my rear view mirrors!" *"Hey, that's not fair!" *"Hey, watch the paint job would you!" *"Holey shoot!" *"How's about a visit with your old friend Mater!" *"Look at me!" *"Now you hold on just a minute!" *"Oh, not again!" *"Oh there you are!" *"Ow!" *"Ow! That smarts!" *"Racin' is fun, cause I'm number one!" *"See ya later, Mater!" *"Tow truck comin' through!" *"Uh-oh!" *"Well, howdy, and goodbye!" *"Well if it isn't my best friend!" *"Woah, where are you going?" *"Woah, where'd he come from?" *"Wow, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" *"You can eat my dirt!" *"You know I used to be pretty good at whistling!" Sally Carrera *"Lightning? Are you in there? Lightning?!" *"Lightning! Wake up!" *"I think you were dreaming." *"You know, I kinda figured that." *"You know what that sounds like to me?" *"Sounds like you're ready for some competition." *"Well, today's a great day for it." *"Doc's looking for you, he wants you to meet him out at Willy's Butte later." *"And I saw some new cars hanging out at Flo's -" *"Maybe fans of yours looking for a race?" *"Hey, Stickers, I was hoping you and I could go for a - well..." *"So... aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" *"Okay, wow, well, that's... charming." *"Hold on, hold on, I have a better idea." *"You girls up for a little friendly competition?" *"Three laps. Winner takes a drive with Lightning." *"Don't you worry. I need the work out." *"Piece of cake." *"Come on. Groupies are no match for the real thing." *"You've got yourself a date." *"Hey, Stickers, you ready for that drive you owe me?" *"Sure. We haven't been up there in a while." *"Oh, absolutely, not even gonna hit third gear." *"Okay, if you say so." *"Remember the first time we came up here?" *"I did do that, didn't I?" *"Mmmmm....Don't you worry, Doc. I'll take care of him." *"Oh, I almost forgot - did you pack your trophy?" *"Where is it?" *"Age before beauty!" *"Check this out!" *"Coming through guys!" *"Don't you just love this town?" *"Hello!" *"Hey, no fair!" *"Hey Stickers!" *"Hiya handsome!" *"Hiya Lightning!" *"Hoods up!" *"I don't know what the big thing is about racing. That was easy!" *"I got to do this kind of thing more often!" *"I'm okay with this. Really!" *"I think I got something in my windshield!" *"Need somewhere to stay? I've got the perfect place!" *"Not what I had in mind!" *"Oh yeah. Having second thoughts!" *"Okay. Deep breath!" *"Okay Sally, stay sharp!" *"Ooh, did I even see that?" *"Ow!" *"Pushy, pushy, pushy!" *"See you at the finish line!" *"Snuck up on you there!" *"That hurts!" *"That's embarrassing!" *"This is way more fun than it looks!" *"This is what I call fun!" *"Uh oh, watch out!" *"Where are you off to!" *"Who put that there?" *"Yeah!" *"Yeah well, don't let it go to your head!" *"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a blur to you!" Doc Hudson *"You're late, son. I've been waitin' here an hour already." *"Yeah, well, time's a wasting. Let's get to work." *"So you say. You still remember how to handle yourself on dirt?" *"Well, we'll just see about that." *"Uh-huh. Not bad. That track's only got two turns, though." *"Let's see how you handle these back roads. You and me." *"Nope, you racing your Crew Chief. Let's go." *"Ah, that's okay, but you're hanging it out too much, too early on the throttle." *"Hey! You listening to me?" *"Checking out the competition." *"No, just smart." *"You race as well as you run your mouth..." *"...And you'd have that piston cup already." *"Just don't worry 'bout him, you got plenty of work to do..." *"...I'm sure you'll be seeing each other soon." *"Hey you. Back to your pit. Stop bugging my driver!" *"Alright, time for a check-up. Them new horses get your attention, don't it?" *"Well then, why don't you just show this crazy old grandpa car what you got?" *"Hey, save it for the track, son. Just get ready for what's coming." *"This is it. This is for all the marbles." *"And don't let that stupid stuff with Chick screw up your head. Stay focussed and you'll be fine." *"You be careful out there, son." *"You still don't have headlights." *"Fair enough. But I'm still in it!" *"Hey, call yourself a racer?" *"Hey hot shot!" *"Hey kid!" *"Hey, you got something to prove?" *"Hot snot!" *"I got your number now buddy!" *"I just hate losing!" *"I know these old wheels can go faster!" *"I still got it!" *"Just like old times!" *"Let's show them!" *"Now that's racin'!" *"Now we are in business!" *"Okay, punch it!" *"So, you wanna learn how to race, huh?" *"Stay on the road buddy, that's what it's for!" *"That's not gonna happen. Next time!" *"Well, how are you doing slick?" *"Well, I'm gonna pretend that never happened!" *"What is this? A parking lot?" *"Woah yeah!" *"You sure ain't no dirt boy!" *"You think you're some kind of hot shot, huh?" Mack *"Hey kid! You ready to go after that Piston Cup?" *"Well, you said it... just as soon as you get some practice." *"Well, you've been taking it kind of easy around town for a while now." *"...So we got to get you back into shape before the new season starts." *"Besides, they don't just let anybody with four wheels race for the Piston Cup you know..." *"...First you've got to place in enough races, games and competitions to qualify..." *"...Then you can go back to the big leagues, alright?" *"So what do you say, you ready to get movin'?" *"I'll take that as an okey-dokey!" *"Hey Lightning, you ready for your first big race of the season?" *"Speaking of pumped..." *"...If Flo pumps me full of any more fuel, I think I'm gonna bust my trailer hitch!" *"Better hit the road. Ha ha!" *"Piston cup, here we come!" *"Cross-country Mack has got your back!" *"That's nice..." *"Huh? Wh -" *"Oh no..." *"Yeah yeah, look, I'm okay now, Lightning." *"You got our stuff back, and Flo's been taking good care of me." *"So come on, let's just have a nice, relaxing ride out to the stadium." *"Hey, we can even sing together." *"June-bugs on the radiator, mosquitoes on the windshield, dun dun duh, doo-doo-dun-duh!" *"Yeah." *"Aw, you know. End of the season. I'm gonna miss this, that's all." *"Hey! You ready to go racing?" *"We got a race coming up!" Chick Hicks *"Lightning." *"Check it out!" *"Well, you know, I just figured you might wanna get acquainted with the view." *"You know what I mean? You know, because you're gonna be spending a lot of time behind me..." *"In the race? We're gonna be in the race and I'll be ahead of you and you'll be behind me... In the race! Is it me? Is it, what are we not getting here?!" *"Too bad your crew chief isn't gonna be out on the track to look after his little boy!" *"Ow, excuse me." *"Yeah, more like McQueen of the road." *"Ehh, I thought I might try out a few things I've learned." *"Hey, Mr. Educated. You ready to get schooled?" *"Right turns. So what?! Wasn't a real race anyway." *"Nobody was here to see it, or watch us, nobody was there, like a..." *"...You know, if a tree falls in the forest and nobody, you know, doesn't get heard, does anybody see it?" *"Or you know, hear it?" *"Yeah, yeah, right. Yeah, I'll see ya. If you ever make it there." *"What, miss the big race? You weren't thinking of pulling out, were you?" *"No idea, actually." *"Just looking forward to a friendly race with my good pal Lightning, that's all." *"It's all about sportsmanship, don't you think?" *"Oh hey, how you doing guy, didn't see ya - hey, best of luck to ya." *"Oh, listen to this..." *...You got a lucky break, and you know it!" *"See?! He's changing the subject, changing the subject -" *"Subject changer! He doesn't want to admit that he can't pull that off again." *"Oh yeah, okay, good. How about tomorrow night? How about right here?" *"How about tomorrow night right here?! *"Yeah, of course I do!" *"Hey, and you all be sure to tune in to watch me, Chickster, number Eighty-Sixster..." *"...Win the piston cup trophy - for real this time!" *"Hey! Who you calling ugly, spit-cup?" *"Yeah, 'course I am. Can't get, you know, phone reception up here, that's all." *"First place! Finally! First place!" *"Good choice, number 86. Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!" *"Hey are you sure you're in the right race?" *"Hey, cut it out!" *"Hey! Off my property!" *"Hey, the slow lane is that way!" *"Hey, you just got passed by Chick!" *"I let you buy that time!" *"Now what?" *"Oh come on. This is getting ridiculous!" *"Oh, you wanna play the real winner, huh? Good choice!" *"Ooh, bad move!" *"Second place is just the first loser!" *"Wait a second. You passed me?" *"What is this, a family vacation? Get out of the way!" *"Woo! Ha-ha-ha!" *"You know there are winners and there are losers. And you're all losers!" Darrell Cartrip *"Darrell Cartrip here at Palm Mile Speedway for the start of what's gonna be an amazing Piston Cup race season!" *"Last season's Piston Cup saw perennial loser Chick finally take first place..." *"But it could of been last place, as far as the fans were concerned." *"This season, all eyes are on Lightning McQueen, and I gotta tell you, after his incredible display of sportsmanship, I know a lot of ya'll are going to be rooting for him." *"With the King retired,...it's gonna be Chick vs. Lightning this time around." *"Chick ain't gonna give up that trophy so easily, either. Lightning McQueen, buddy, you better watch your back!" *"Well, we're just moments away from the official announcement of tonight's winner..." *"...Lightning McQueen, and Chi -" *"Hey-hey-hey, hold on fellas, he did win the race, and we have the tapes to prove it." *"This is incredible! Lightning versus Chick in an all-out grudge match!" *"We can now." *"Unbelievable! This is gonna be a week of racing like nobody's ever seen!" *"Chick! Do you accept Lightning's challenge?!" *"Uh, dude... you're live on camera." *"Okay, lean back son, so we can start this thing." *"Welcome to the charming little town of Radiator Springs -" *"- For race number 1 of the first annual Radiator Springs Grand Prix!" *"Expect some wide-open, off road action today as the rivalry between..." *"...Lightning McQueen and Chick really heats up!" *"And the cars a lining up at the starting line now -" *"Okay folks, let's go racing!" *"Welcome to race number 2 of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, and we're up here in beautiful Tailfin Pass -" *"I don't know Mater, looks like some pretty tricky roads up here. What do you think?" *"And we're here at the start of race number 3 of the Radiator Springs Grand Prix with Vince..." *"...Who came all the way out here from... Queens, is that right?" *"And why Radiator Springs? Did you come all the way out here to race against Lightning McQueen?" *"Alright. We can take 'em!" *"Come on, come on!" *"Come on, let's get in there!" *"Coming through, coming through, make a hole!" *"Don't get too comfortable up there now!" *"Ha-ha-ha! I don't even have to work for it!" *"Hey, I know I'm the best, hey you all do too!" *"Hey, this ain't over yet!" *"How did I get in front of you? I'm the fastest!" *"I'm just savin' up for later!" *"No more relaxing for you!" *"Ol' King taught me this move!" *"Pick up the pace you slow poke!" *"Racing is fun, 'cause I'm number one!" *"Woah. Sorry I scared you!" *"Yeah, baby!" Ramone *"Attention is a good thing. Everyone's got a lot of it with that on!" *"Hey, McQueen!" *"Hey, you need a new paint job? Hmm?" *"Hmm let me take a look. Oh yeah that works!" *"Hmm yeah, one of my biggest sellers!" *"I don't even remember what you looked like before you came in here!" *"I see. You never know how you're gonna look till you try it on. I like it!" *"Looking good!" *"Looking pretty saucy!" *"Oh man! I just finished the detailing!" *"Oh yeah, just keeping it old school!" *"Oh yeah, that's a good one!" *"Oh yeah, this look is keeping it real!" *"Oh yeah, you got the style now!" *"See I let you get all comfortable. Then bam! I pass you!" *"Somebody's looking spicy!" *"These rims are custom!" *"Woah!" *"Woah, woah, woah!" *"Yeah, that's how it's done!" *"Yeah, that's how it's done, my friend!" Sheriff *"Nope, speeders." *"No, no, not mosqueeters, son! Speeders! Got sand in your tank or what?" *"You of all cars should know a thing'r two 'bout speedin'." *"Wasn't too long ago I recall catching a certain race car who tore through my town." *"Help?! You wouldn't accuse an officer of the law of cheating, would you, son?" *"Why, you're tryin' to tempt me into a rematch, aren't you?" *"I'll take your challenge, boy! Doc just tuned me up and outfitted me with a turbocharger!" *"No sir... not if you win." *"Just what do you think you're doing, son?" *"Get outta here! Before I have you picking up trash on the highway!" *"Hot rodder." *"Oh, bad news, son. He just radioed." *"He was driving west along the interstate and somehow, a gang of punk kids stole all of your gear from his trailer." *"Sounded a bit shaken up, probably feels bad about it more than anything." *"Crazy delinquent hot rodders. Wait 'til I catch them." *"You're lucky that's all you got to complain about, son." *"We'll see what Doc Hudson has to say about this." *"Delinquent Hot Rodder!" *"Delinquent Hot Rodders. I'm coming for you!" *"Don't you overtake an officer!" *"Hey, what's going on here?!" *"Hey, where are you off to?" *"I haven't gone that fast in years!" *"I'm asking you to pull over!" *"I'm on it!" *"It's a fine day for a race!" *"Maybe it's time to go see Doc again." *"Nobody gets away with nothing in my town!" *"Not in my town, you don't!" *"Oh hello!" *"Situation is under control!" *"Slow down!" *"We've got a situation here!" *"You fought the law and the law won!" Fillmore *"A new batch of special brew, my friend." *"Good stuff, huh? I call it my Super Octane Boost Juice." *"Only one way to find out, man." *"...So right to go left, right?" *"Woah. Deep. Well, I think you'll get more outta this than me." *"So here, fill up on this batch, and I'll just keep brewing it for you." *"Free of charge." *"Hey fast dude!" *"Hey, what was that for?" *"I'm a lover, not a fighter, man!" *"Like wow man!" *"Ow! So much hostility, man!" Flo *"Count me in too, honey - can't have a girls' day without me!" *"Come on, shake it girl!" *"Finest fuel on the Mother Road!" *"Hey, you'd better watch yourself!" *"H-hey! Here we go baby!" *"H-hey, Flo's still got it!" *"I'm a show car, not a donkey!" *"It's all good baby. Let's try again!" *"Ooh! Now that was smart!" *"Ow! Are you crazy?" *"Ow! Now that ain't part of the plan baby!" *"Ta-da Flo!" *"Watch that, honey!" *"Well hello there handsome!" *"Well. At least I look good!" *"Woah!" *"Woo!" *"Yeah, come on! Feast your eyes on this!" Luigi *"You need new tires, yes?" *"Who? Ah...I will sell to them some beautiful whitewalls!" *"Tires? On the ground?" *"No, no, no, Luigi will do it himself! My poor tires..." *"...Abandoned... alone... Dirty!" *"Luigi will go save them!" *"Guido! How come you no keep-a the tires from falling, eh?!" *"Ahh...Hello, my friend." *"You want-a the whitewalls, no?" *"Oh ho ho...do I have-a the tires for you...Guido!" *"Help! Guido? Help!" *"Hey? I'm telling my mama!" *"Hey, you need some white wall tires?" *"Ho-ho-ho! I like to win!" *"I got you!" *"I'm gonna take you home now!" *"I must scream into the world, my excitement from some place very high!" *"It's only a setback!" *"Look out Ferrari, here come Luigi!" *"Look what I find!" *"Must be more careful!" *"Oh, I must need new tires!" *"Oh my!" *"Oh no!" *"Oh, not so good!" *"Okay. Back to the store!" *"Ow! That's a hurt to my suspension!" *"Please be careful!" *"Where do you come from?" *"Why?" *"You see. That's good work, Luigi!" Guido *"Peet stop, boss." *"Uh oh." *"Ay, fai attenzione!" *"Ehi! Cosa ti prende?!" *"Non uria a me! Me ha sorpreso!" *"Peet stop!" Sarge *"You were scheduled to be here at Oh-Ten-Hundred, soldier." *"You are now, Private - Ten Hut!" *"I can't hear you McQueen!" *"Better." *"Now Doc said you are sorely in need of some formal Off Road training..." *"...And by the looks of you, I'd say he's right!" *"You're in my army now son!" *"So git down on your wheels and kiss the asphalt goodbye!" *"Let's move it! Go! Go! Go! Go!" *"Come on, you gas guzzlin' sissies! I know you all got V8's! *"Have you ever even been off-road?! I want you to wade into that mud!" *"Eat that dirt!" *"Now. Your first task is to make it around this course, double-time, and clear all obstacles." *"Do not falter. Failure is not an option!" *"Not bad. But now...the course is different. It will require different skills." *"You need to be agile, fit. Athletic and adaptable!" *"Alright. One last test... and it'll require all of your muscle, all of your cunning!" *"I want horsepower! I want focus! I want ingenuity, agility and endurance!" *"Move it!!" *"You look overheated, Private McQueen." *"Exhausted." *"You'd like nothing better than a hot car wash, a cool ration of fuel and a nice shady garage." *"Well, too bad! We're gonna go for a little drive!" *"*coughs*." *"*whistles*." *"Damage report!" *"Encountering resistance!" *"Hey, attention McQueen!" *"Hut, hut, hut, hut!" *"I'll strike when the time's right!" *"I'm putting you on report!" *"Matey, Matey!" *"Private McQueen, report for duty!" *"Ten Hut, Private McQueen!" Lizzie *"I've been collecting these for a long time, from all the way down Route 66." *"Some of these go back sixty years." *"It's a blizzard!" *"Who are you?" *"Oh, there they are! I've been looking everywhere for them!" *"Ahh!" *"Hmm, how did I get outside?" *"Hubba, hubba!" *"Oh, nice to see you!" *"Ow! Cut that out!" *"Ow! Dear me! You almost took my fender off!" *"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" *"Ow! Wh - what do you think you're doing!" *"Ugh, where'd he come from?" *"You look familiar?" Mia *"Oh my gosh! There he is!" *"It's totally him!" *"Hi Lightning!" *"He remembers us!" *"I'm Mia." *"We're his biggest fans!" *"Oh my gosh... We're so in!" *"Hey, watch it!" *"I am so loving this!" *"Oopsie!" *"Ow!" *"Ow! That hurt!" Tia *"Remember us?" *"He remembers us!" *"I'm Tia." *"We're his biggest fans!" *"Oh my gosh... We're so in!" *"Check out these news, babe!" *"Come on!" *"Hey, watch it!" *"I am looking so hot!" *"I should like mess you up!" *"Oh, whatever!" *"Ow!" *"Ow! What was that for?" *"Please?!" *"Sorry, bye, gotta go!" *"This is like outrageous!" *"Why d'you do that?" Fletcher *"I say, lovely day to rip it up on a small town track, eh?" *"Ah, you are the esteemed American racer, Lightning McQueen, correct?" *"Splendid! How fortuitous! My colleague, Gerald and I were hoping to engage your attention in a little competitive excursion!" *"British, my dear boy!" *"We've hopped across the pond to give you Yanks one for, eh?" *"Dreadfully garish, aren't they?" *"Now why gold, my dear boy?" *"Oh, and how do you know you can best us in the next competition?" *"I find the American landscape so myriad in its challenges, don't you?" *"Every turn a bracing new thrill, every distance a dangerous gauntlet." *"Don't you agree, my fellow racing aficionados?" *"And a good day to you!" *"And where are you off to?" *"A fine day for a jog, huh?" *"Come back at once you scoundrel!" *"Crikey!" *"Ha-ha!" *"Ha-ha, ripping!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Hello fine sir!" *"Here's a move I learned at university!" *"I say isn't that baffling?" *"Let's show these yanks how it's done!" *"No, quite distasteful." *"Quite snatchy!" *"Woo Hoo!" *"Yippee!" El Guapo *"We have also come for a challenge." *"They are loving my gold." *"This is all about winning, you can not take first place if you do not look the part." *"Easy, I see you have silver on your rims." *"Atishoo." *"Aye!" *"Aye-ye-ye!" *"Cómo estás, amigo?" *"Hello, my shiny friend." *"Hey! This is a new shiny coat!" *"I give to you, the gift, of my dust!" *"I thank you, for your slowness!" *"It has been your honour to taste my dust!" *"With ease, El Guapo crushes his foes!" *"You are blinded by my glory!" *"El Guapo enjoys it so very much." *"El Guapo is a loser?" *"El Guapo sleeps now." *"Enjoy the moment. For it will not last!" *"For the love of gold, why?" *"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"I am feeling very low." *"I... have shamed my family!" *"Lightning, I greet you!" *"Ow!" *"The rims, watch the rims!" *"See you in Chihuahua!" *"Yes!" *"You are asking for trouble!" *"You love the shine!" *"You see how I gleam?" *"You will watch my shiny paint!" Gerald *"Positively gilded, too true!" *"*coughs* Blast! *coughs*." *"Crikey!" *"I'm purring like a cat!" *"Jolly good!" *"Just like punching on the cab!" *"Not for long, you rascal!" *"Ow, that rattled my berrings!" *"Splendid!" *"Woah, ha-ha-ha!" *"Yes, I've still got the stuff!" Papo *"Hey!" *"Hmm...Fantastico. Ha-ha!" *"Hoo Hoo!" *"Ow!" Vince *"Hey. You're that Lightning McQueen guy." *"Barry. Be cool. So anyways, uh, we've got a, uh opportunity for you." *"Yeah." *"You think you's the best race car around." *"...But if you wanna be the best first you's gotta beat the best." *"What, you don't believe us?! Come on tough guy, I will throw down with you, right here, right now!" *"Hey look guys, it's the king of the road." *"Are we gonna race or what?" *"Uhh yeah, Hi, Ma!" *"Uh, uh, no, uh, uh, we know that guy, but you knows, actually, we came out here to train with, uh, Chick." *"Yeah, we figured if you wants to be the best, you know, you's got to train with a real professional racer, you know, uh..." *"...Someone who could win a lot..." *"And, and, um, um...yeah." *"Hey, what are you's lookin' at?" *"Hey, what do you call that?" *"Hey, what was that for?" *"I've got your five hundred horses right here!" *"Ohh!" *"Oh, watch it buddy!" *"What, rendered speechless by my majesty?" *"Yo, what are you's trying to do, huh?" Barry *"Yo, we're from Queens!" *"Yeah! Throw down! Down to the ground! On the road!" *"Ow!" *"He's right, you know." *"Ow! You know, I spend a lot of my time on my hood and you hit it." *"He hits my hood, watch the hood, okay?" *"Ahh!" *"Ha-ha-ha!" *"Hey Vince, over here!" *"I'm racin' I'm racin' Woo Hoo!" *"Oh, why me?!" *"Ooh, hey watch it!" *"Ooh, wait till Vince hears about this!" *"Tell Vince to go on without me!" *"Wha, come on!" *"Why, do you think you're better than me? No!" *"Woo Hoo!" *"Yo, Vinnie. Check me out!" Sonny *"Ahh, watch it!" *"Get a load of this move, huh!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Hey!" *"Hey, watch the paint there pal!" *"Hey, yo watch it, pally!" *"Huh-hoah!" *"Look at me!" *"Ow!" *"Watch it!" Lenny *"Ahh!" *"Ha ha. Good!" *"Hey!" *"Not good!" *"Ooh!" *"Ow!" Boost *"Sorry, chief. Road's closed." *"Okay, let's do this." *"This isn't over, McQueen." *"Let's bounce." *"There he is. We all set?" *"Okay, I'm good. Your turn, Wingo." *"Hey, it wasn't our idea!" *"Ahh, get away from me!" *"Hey!" *"Ow!" *"Watch it yo, what-ya trying to do?" *"Watch the tanks!" *"What!" *"Yeah, yo!" Wingo *"He said get lost, pal." *"On my way." *"Got the goods, I'm ghost!" *"And look at my spoiler! It's cracked!" *"Yeah, some green race car... I dunno, he had a moustache." *"Hey, don't damage the goods!" *"I'll do you right!" *"Oh yeah, that's what you think!" *"Respect, yo!" *"That's it, I'm switching up fuels!" *"Watch the paint job!" *"Yeah, it cost a lot, but I look good, right?" Devon Montegomery Johnston III *"No, he means it's closed to you." *"I said, it's closed to you!" *"Hey, wait a..." *"Oh, it's on!" *"It's bedtime." *"Aw man, you busted my subwoofer!" *"Yeah, some car paid us off!" *"Hey, what are you doing? You're gonna blow up the speaker!" *"Off the hook!" *"Ooh, now it's on!" *"Ow! What are you doing? Don't scratch my CD's! *"Quit it man, you're skippin' my music!" *"Sup? man!" *"Yo, back off dude!" *"Yo, why are you buggin'?" Snot Rod *"Atishoo!" *"H-h-h-ahh!" *"Oh, ow!" *"Ow!" *"Ow! Ah-atishoo!" Count Spatula *"McQueen, get over here! I will flatten you like a pancake!" *"Yeah you have the tires, but do you have the metal fortitude?" *"Count Spatula will flatten you, like the pancakes you are!" *"Flour and milk!" *"I have flattened you like pancakes!" *"I'm gonna defray you like a doughnut!" *"Remember. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" *"The most important meal of the day, shall be your last!" *"You had half and half. But I have it all!" *"You have been scraped off the grill by, Count Spatula!" *"You just got busted!" The Crippler *"You can't hide from us!" *"I'm gonna do some surgery!" *"Ow!" Ginormous *"Aaaaarrrgghhh!!!" *"Waaaarrrgghhh!!!" Strip Weathers *"Alright to ya!" *"Alright, you'rer showin' some smarts, there!" *"Better hope I don't catch ya!" *"Don't start something you can't finish!" *"Don't take it too hard son. I'm a pro!" *"Don't worry, I'll be around again soon!" *"Enjoy it while it lasts buddy!" *"Enjoy it while you can, kid!" *"Good job, kid!" *"Have a good one, buddy!" *"Hey, how are you doing?" *"Hey, you got my attention!" *"I guess that's why they call me the King!" *"I'll remember that next time, bye!" *"It's not about winning, it's about balance!" *"Objects in-front of you are faster than they appear!" *"Objects in the mirror may be faster than they appear!" *"Slow and steady wins the race!" *"So, you like to win do you?" *"Thank you kindly!" *"That ain't pretty!" *"That is outstanding!" *"Watch and learn son. Watch and learn!" *"Yeah I've been here a few times before!" *"You didn't think you's gonna beat me, did ya?" *"You'd better move left or right cause you're right where I wanna be!" Tommy-Joe *"New guy!" *"Howdy." Piston Cup Racing Announcer *"All that time away from the track hasn't hurt Doc one bit!" *"And here comes the King, classing up the joint!" *"And Banks has hit the wall but seems alright. He's gonna continue!" *"And here's Doc Hudson threading the needle!" *"And Hudson is having an off moment giving up that spot!" *"And Lightning McQueen makes it look easy!" *"And there goes Lightning McQueen slippin' through the pack!" *"Bring on some competition here!" *"Cartrip slippin' back!" *"Check it out! Lightning McQueen just flat out passed the leaders!" *"Check out Lightning McQueen. He's definitely proving he's not a rookie anymore!" *"Chick Hicks busting through the pack!" *"Chick Hicks, making friends as usual!" *"Darrell Cartrip. Boy, he's having a good day out there so far!" *"Darrell Cartrip is out of the boot, on the track and having a good ol' time!" *"Darrell Cartrip. Putting on a good show for the fans!" *"Doc Hudson dropping behind!" *"Doc Hudson on a role!" *"Doc Hudson slipping behind a bit!" *"Don't worry folks, nothing he can't handle!" *"Fighting through the pack, it's number 95, Lightning McQueen!" *"Here comes the King, looking like he's on rails!" *"He's picking them up one at a time!" *"Hicks had better watch out. From what I've heard, he hasn't got many friends out there. But they're not all enemies, yet!" *"Hicks is fighting hard to stay with the pack!" *"Hollister passes Bashman to move up a position!" *"Hollister passes Suregrip to move up a position!" *"If you want to see a racer enjoying himself, just keep your eyes on Cartrip!" *"Is there any stopping Lightning McQueen?" *"Joltsen and Turner are fighting for the position. Neither wanna back off!" *"Just a minor problem. We'll see what Cartrip does with this!" *"Ladies and gentle-cars, please give a honk out to one of today's sponsors, hostile takeover bank, come in for all of ya finance needs! That are all requiring. That's hostile takeover bank, proud sponsor of number 86 car, Chick Hicks!" *"Let's hope falling back into second place is part of McQueen's strategy!" *"Lightning's got some company, and he drops back a bit!" *"Look out! Medford and Bashman did some rubbing, but neither would give an inch!" *"Looks like Doc Hudson is stuck in traffic. No, he found a hole and got through it!" *"Looks like Hollister spun out and hit the wall. He's gonna come in for a repair!" *"McQueen dropping back!" *"McQueen is definitely in the zone. Just look at his determination!" *"McQueen is driving like the field is standing still!" *"McQueen is having trouble keeping his position!" *"McQueen is looking to make a move, real quick here!" *"McQueen is out of the groove and losing a position!" *"McQueen is trying to make something happen. But it looks like it's only getting worse!" *"McQueen passes another. You know he always runs well at this track!" *"McQueen takes the lead, and the crowd is going wild!" *"Medford passes Lee Jr. to move up a position!" *"Not the most popular racer out there. But it's not hurting his performance!" *"Now that's a happy crowd out there, as Chick Hicks falls back again!" *"Number 43, making steady progress!" *"Number 43, working hard out there!" *"Ooh, McCoy, into the wall. Seems alright. Yes, he'll continue!" *"Our own Darrell Cartrip seems to have some loyal support in section 49. Now that's what I call true fans!" *"Remember fans. Easy idol makes waking up easy. Easy idol. A warm start to a cold morning!" *"Riley and Buck are fighting for the position. Neither wanna back off!" *"Something's got to be wrong with McQueen. He's getting past!" *"Strip Weathers dominating the track!" *"Suregrip and Hollister are fighting for the position. Neither wanna back off!" *"There goes Chick Hicks. Not leaving anything on the table!" *"There's another one! McQueen is passing through the field like he's racing the kid's golf course!" *"The track is heating up, and we could see some records and some wrecks here today!" *"They're racin' like it's the last race of the season!" *"They're side by side as they come down the track!" *"They say Lightning never strikes twice, but those cars out there will tell you different!" *"This crowd sure is happy to see Weathers on the track!" *"Today's piston cup fan of the race is in section 4, space number 27, Dusty is today's fan of the race, your prize is on its way up to ya!" *"Uh-oh, looks like car number 64 has got a problem!" *"Watch out Chick. Hot tires equals hot tempers!" *"Woah! Banks has got to hold it together! He's out of control!" *"Woo-eee, he passed another. Can anyone stop Lightning?" *"Woo-eee, Number 33 is on fire today!" *"Woo-ha, did you see that? What a maneuver!" *"Wow, will you look at a moment of side-forms. You'd almost think, they're saying please and thank you!" *"Yes sir he sure knows his way around the track!" *"You can tell when a racer's doing good, cause he's having fun passing cars left and right!" *"You know, I spoke with number 52's crew chief, and he assured me, that his racer is out to win today!" *"You see this is where the King excels, watch him make the most of this situation!" *"You wanna talk about a blue streak? There goes Weathers sliding through like one, two, three!" Piston Cup Racers *"Come on!" *"Coming through!" *"Don't get comfortable!" *"Don't get comfy!" *"Give me a break!" *"Hey!" *"I don't think so!" *"Make some room!" *"Man!" *"No fair!" *"Not again!" *"No you didn't!" *"Oh!" *"Ooh, I got a doughnut!" *"Out of the way!" *"See you around buddy!" *"Someone's gonna pay!" *"That's what I thought!" *"Wait a sec!" *"Watch out!" *"Where'd he come from?" *"Yeah-ha-ha! Out of the way, pal!" *"You crossed the wrong car!" *"You did not!" Rustbucket Racers *"It ain't over yet!" *"It don't get any better than this!" *"Look out, here I come!" *"Now this here's a party!" *"Put your whole chassis into it, son!" *"Slow poke!" *"Somebody's asking for a smashing!" *"Woo, boy howdy!" *"Y'all lookin' at this!" *"You're doing worse to yourself than you are to me!" Female Hatchbacks *"Hello. How are you?" *"Hello. Oh my!" *"Oh my goods. Hello. Hi!" *"Ow! Hello that hurt!" *"Ow! That is...excuse me!" *"Ow! What is your problem?" *"Ow! Would you watch it?" *"What in the world?" Male Sedans *"Hey, can I get an autograph?" *"Hey, how's it going?" *"Ow!" *"Ow! You'd better have insurance!" *"Watch it! Mr. Race Car!" *"What's the matter with you, are you crazy?" Male Mini Vans *"Hello!" *"Hey there!" *"How are you doing?" *"Ow! You're an awful car!" *"Watch it Buster! I'm not even in your fan club!" Male 70's Sedans *"Aww I just waxed that chrome, ahh!" *"Hey, nice paint!" *"I'm calling the cops on you, ahh!" *"Look out!" *"Ooh, flat tire, flat tire, flat tire, dhh!" *"What, are you nuts?" *"What's going on?" *"Wow! Look at that chrome!" Female Station Wagons *"Did you see that? They hit me!" *"Excuse me?!" *"Hello. How are you?" *"Hello, nice to see you!" *"Hey miss, look out!" *"Hey, watch it!" *"How are you doing? Good!" *"Ow! Did they hit me? They hit me!" *"That hurt. Ow!" *"Woah, Ooh!" *"You need to slow down!" Male SUVs *"This is too hard!" *"...I didn't get my latte!" *"Hello!" *"Hey! That guy's crazy!" *"Hi, how are you?" *"Oh, hello there!" *"Watch where you're going!" Male Caravans *"Hey!" *"Hey, hey that hurt!" *"Hey, how are you doing there, buddy?" *"Hey, howdy! How do you do!" *"Hey there. Good day to you son!" Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Disney/Pixar Cars Category:Articles needing improvement